thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen (ANW)
Synopsis WIth bandits still attacking, the group has to fight them off with the help of a new member. Plot Santana is stading in the snow in her bra. Allen tells her to keep going, still pointing the gun at Kian. She is shivering and Kian tells Allen to stop. Allen looks at him and tells him to be quiet or he dies. Santana grabs her knife from the snow and throws it at him, cutting his face and making him drop the gun. Kian runs to him and takes the gun, shooting him twice. Vivian and Sierra hide under a pine tree. Vivian asks Sierra why she's so comfortable with killing people. Sierra says it's how she's survived this entire time with her family. "You have to fight to survive, right?" She asks. Vivian nods. "I Just wish you didn't have to." Katrina asks Blake what she expects them to do. "We can't even see them." Blake leads the group to the windows and tells everyone to use their scopes to find the bandits and shoot at them. She then has Andy and Corey come outside with her, where they sneak around and kill the bandits in the trees. Soon, the bandits begin running off. Andy finds Jane and Heath and asks if they're okay. Heath then runs to Aiden and falls to his knees next to him. Aiden's skin is pale and he has blood all over him. Everyone helps Aiden in and Jane begins helping patch him up. Jane tells everyone to go through the store and find supplies to use. She yells for Veronica to find some tablets with iron in it and Katrina to find bandages. "He's lost a lot of blood." Jane cuts his shirt and rips it off, telling Heath to help lift him. Heath and Jane lift him and she sees an exit wound. Aiden groans and they put him back down. Jane says he's lucky and the bullet is out of him. Heath grabs Aiden's hand and whispers he's going to be fine. Vivian and Sierra walk back to the market, seeing all the dead bodies and walkers of bandits. They go inside and see Aiden being held down as Jane is trying to help him. Vivian asks what happened and Maura runs over, telling her Aiden was shot but it's hurting him. Jane slams a fist on the table and tells them to tie him down. Heath has tears on his cheek and wipes them, helping the others tie him down. Aiden yells for them to stop and Heath kisses him before tying a rag around his head, gagging him. Jane continues working, Vivian looking down. Vivian walks up to Jane and asks if there's anything she'll need. Jane, who continues working, says she needs more antibiotics and iron tablets. Vivian says she'll take a small group to find some. Vivian, Andy, Ivy, Veronica, Corey and Blake go outside to begin walking. Soon, the six come see a clearing covered in snow and see a house that looks untouched by the rest of the world. Andy says they should check it. Vivian says she has a bad feeling about it. They all start walking across the clearing, Blake hitting the small sign and letting snow fall off. She gasps as she reads. ''Lake freezes over. ''She yells to the others when Andy slips and they all hear the ice crack. Everyone stays still, Andy laying on the ice as it cracks beneath him. Meanwhile, Aiden and Heath are talking quietly, Aiden still laying on the table. Heath apologizes for holding him down but Aiden says it's okay. Aiden is saying he forgives him when he randomly stops. Heath pokes him, asking what he's doing. "Aiden, wake up." He says. He stands and realizes he's stopped breathing. He calls to Jane and says he stopped breathing. Jane runs over and begins pushing on his chest to resuscitate him. Heath sobs as she gets angry, yelling for him to come back. Aiden takes a gasp of air and sits up, Heath hugging him. The couple hold each other in tears, the others watching with concern. At the ice, Andy looks up to the others as the ice slowly cracks beneath them. Co-Stars *Benjamin Papac as Allen *Tania Raymonde as Katrina *Mia Talerico as Sierra *Garrett Clayton as Kian Waters Deaths *Allen *Many Bandits Category:A New World Category:Episodes